


tell the group chat we're parents now

by radbees



Series: RoS AUs [1]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aka nephthys and gyrus battle for custody of a baby they've just met, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Legally Blonde References, This is so cursed y'all I'm so sorry, even though it's clear kodya has full custody smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: "Neph, I'm going to need you to come over, stat.""Oh. Well, I'm a little busy at the moment but-"Oh my god-don't eat that shit, kid!""Shit? Shit? Shit!""Oh shit, oh fuck, Nephthys, please.""What? Kody, is-is that a baby?""Just come over."A baby appears on the doorstep of Kodya's dormitory and they all have a hard time pretending they don't absolutely adore it while admitting they have no idea how to take care of it too.





	1. homemade honey nut cheerios

under editing hee hee


	2. im gonna do what's called a pro babysitter move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodya calls Nephthys, of all people, because she used to babysit in her free time.
> 
> She fails to mention that her mom ended up doing most of the babysitting, but he'll still take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter?? is so much worse than the first one?? im sorry but honestly just go back and read that one at this point because this is taking us n o w h e r e

under editing omg omg ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, updating this fic after like 4 months: hey readers,,it's me,, ya idiot
> 
> god I'm so sorry if you're still following this disaster story, but it does have an ending I p r o m i s e
> 
> just,, bear with me while I get my shit together hfhsjsj

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on a cursed ros discord au where the real reason kodya wants gyrus back is to pay his child support I̶'m̶ s̶o̶ s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ y̶o̶u̶ h̶a̶d̶ t̶o̶ r̶e̶a̶d̶ t̶h̶a̶t̶ s̶e̶n̶t̶e̶n̶c̶e̶ w̶i̶t̶h̶ y̶o̶u̶r̶ o̶w̶n̶ e̶y̶e̶s̶


End file.
